A Twilit Tale
by doomsbane
Summary: The dawn was what she loved, the dawn was what she lived for. The curse of twilight may be infused in her body now, but her sun would be her savior. The path of a hero may not be a easy one, but if she had to fight the whole world to return to who she was, she would, and she will. Twilight Princess, no Link. slowburn romance Rated T for- well twilight princess
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Long time no see! Don't hate me for being gone so long please ;) but I'm being serious with this story, hopefully by the time this first chapter comes out I'll be prepared with about half of the story prewritten, but no promises. I've been wanting to do a story like this for quite sometime, originally being an oc accompanying the main character, but that was boring and I've always been a sucker for an original story in a known universe. I'm dropping everything for this story, and Star's flight will be delayed for a very long time. Be prepared though, it's coming._

A quiet hovered over the lake, punctuated only by the footsteps of a young woman in her twenties. Though the freezing weather drove most inside, something about the night was irresistible to her, taking quick steps she came to the edge of the lake. Though dawn was approaching the night seemed to linger, turning it into a fake twilight, the woman stood there, drinking it all in. Cold hard eyes piercing the semi twilight, gazing at the cool waters, she could feel something foreboding about this night. Standing outside she enjoyed the fast approaching dawn, the sun rose with a sort of finality, as if it would be the last.

The woman shook her head, attempting to clear her mind of such dark thoughts, today was going to be a zora festival, and she always appreciated such things. Turning away from the lake she returned to her small cabin, yawning. Often she neglected sleep for dawn, hoping, praying that it would be there to greet her. The looming darkness this morning unnerved her, it was threatening, like a cloud of twilight swallowing up the land.

Shaking her head again she paused. Turning back to the lake she stared hard at the cave across. Had she seen a shadow move? Tensing the woman froze, whispering invaded her ears as the light around seemed to wash out and the dawn began to mute. Her mouth dried and she threw herself into the cabin, reaching out for the bow at the front door.

It was clearly no simple hunting bow, the wood was a gleaming ebony and intricate designs had been etched into the wood. Gleaming bright as the moon the gems set in the edges shined as a shadow descended over her. Tears spilled from her eyes as unearthly shrieks pierced the air, freezing her in place. Covering her ears she screamed as well, a bright flash came from the gems as destructive pain worked its way around her body, eventually coiling around her centre. She was aware of the door splitting open, the figure of an beast, the shrieking pain lashed out across her body again, twisting in agony she had no chance to scream as shadow infected her vision.

She could not feel, could not speak nor see. The pain was gone, but where it had coiled, she felt a pervading emptiness, as if it had stolen something important. Something gone that she would never retrieve, anger sludged through her mind, she was broken now, beyond any repair. The haze began to fade as the rage spread throughout her body, filling the void. Springing to life she lashed out unknowingly, only seeking to hurt. The distinct sound of crunching was music to her ears after the void she had endured and her teeth became wet as she realized that instead of punching or kicking she had bitten.

Vision restored she gazed at the beast before her. Some sort of mask covered its face, and black tentacles erupted from its gray body, long gangly arms with twisted fingers reached out at her. One askew she realized, from the bite she had delivered. Its body was thin and fragile looking, and it stood like an ape, relying heavily on its arms.

Her mouth gaped as she took in the creature, it was a beast of nightmares, something out of a mythos. It certainly fit in with the rest of the terrible monsters Hyrules history described.

The beast lifted it's head and screamed like a banshee freezing her in place. Unable to move she watched helplessly as it approached, the unearthly terror left her body all too late as the beast clubbed her in the head, effectively shutting her body down.

The beast let a satisfied snuffle before continue to drag it's captive down the cobbled bricks. Unbeknownst to anyone a shadow continued it watch, the wolf had blue eyes, blue eyes of legend. If anyone had been paying attention, they would've seen the smirk of a imp, eyes glittering with a hope she had thought dead.

END

 _I know I know, "the main character has no name Doomsbane!" Well you'll be satisfied next time ahahahahahaha! If you want to know the name you'll have to read the next chapter! If you want to take a guess at her name and looks go ahead in a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

She woke slowly, a pulsing pain in her forehead, looking around she could see she was in a cell. Catching her breath she took in the sights around. It had been a long time since she had seen this place but the memory of it was ingrained in her mind. She wondered briefly how much it had changed in the last few years. Since the rise of princess Zelda they had been used less and less.

Closing her eyes, she tried to stop the flood of memories, as the full scope of what had happened settled in, she was trapped in the last place she wanted to remember, after facing a literal nightmare. Trying to re adjust her position she almost collapsed, freezing up before realizing she had been on all fours. Opening her eyes she tried to look at herself.

At first she couldn't believe it, than when she was truly sure, she bit herself on the foreleg. Blood sprang from the small wound as she sprang up, attempting to run from this.

Finding out that you had been turned into a wolf was not an easy thing to accept.

She was held back mid leap when the chain around her forepaw turned taunt, swinging her around. Landing on her feet she flung herself at the wall again, pushing as hard as she could. Her rage sparked and she started gnawing on the chain on her leg.

"Heh, you're in a bit of a pinch aren't you?"

Turning in surprise her eyes widened, floating in the air was an imp, a mask covered most of her face, only revealing one eye, her smirk and some of her face, even then it seemed to be broken, referencing a much more majestic helmet. Blue intricate lines were on her skin, despite seeming random, upon closer inspection they seemed to have a pattern. Dropping low the wolf woman snarled, feeling threatened by this strange imp.

"Now now, if you want my help you'll play nice" her smirk was irritating and she knew it, but if she wanted to get out she'd have to listen to this strange imp, no matter what she thought about it. Laying back her ears she huffed and sat down. The imp smiled "good! Now stay still" red sigils appeared in her hands, tensing up the wolf tried to stay still. When the magic shot out towards her however, she leapt out of the way and instead of the cuff the magic hit the chain, leaving it stuck to her paw.

The imp giggled before fading through the bars making her flinch, it seemed unnatural. "Comon now, surely you can find a way out by yourself?" Gritting her teeth she remembered how the dogs near home could sniff out holes, flaring her nostrils she sniffed, despite the muted colours that came from her wolf vision she could see everything clearly. Smelling wet earth underneath some wooden boxes in the corner she lunged at them, crunching them between her teeth she marveled at how strong her jaws were.

Digging at the earth beneath the boxes she wondered at how the jail had gotten so decrepit, when she was here nobody would ever allow such poor security in the cells. Spilling earth everywhere as she surfaced she looked around for the imp.

A sudden weight slammed down on her back, leaping into the air she announced her displeasure a growl and bucked, she had an idea of who was on her back.

Sure enough, when she turned to look at her back, the imp sat there, smirk evident on her face, she growled unhappily.

"Bad dog!" The imp scolded her leaning down to tug on her ear "if you want my help in getting out of here you're going to have to do everything I say" with a grimace she nodded. "My name is Midna" the imp added "if you need help with anything just let me know" Midna made herself comfortable on her back "do you have name? You probably can't tell me, but I guess I'll just call you… Kiba!"

Flicking her ears up and down Kiba snorted, it was a nice name she admitted, but it would kill her to tell Midna that. Bunching up before springing forward down the jail pathways she was satisfied by Midna surprised gasp. She may have to listen to her, but something told Kiba that she was just as reliant on her as much as she was on Midna.

END

 _A pretty short chapter where nothing happens really, just some character development and set up for later,_

 _Question for the day: how are the jail and Kiba related? Its not really an answerable question, but I want to know you're guesses._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After much swimming, chain pulling, growling, yelling and mutant rat killing, Kiba found herself standing in front of a glowing flame. Looking at Midna expectantly to give an explanation, she giggled

"Are you really so out of touch with your senses? Look closer"

Kiba snorted, while she had been getting better with tapping into her natural senses, it felt like she actually had to force herself to dig into her ferality, she felt beastal, like instead of a person she actually was a wolf. Even so, she slipped into a casual grace as she reached out with her senses.

The man in front of this One was so frightened, One could smell his stench. Small trickles of blood were visible coming from his mouth, even against his ghostly skin. The scent of allies, friends and comrades clung to him, most likely dead. Salty sweat poured of his face from his flight, multiple wounds along his legs were untended and had festered. As he leaned against the wall he was slipping down, onto the floor and into madness. This One felt sympathy for them, for they could not fight anything off in this condition. They continuously whimpered about the moving shadows, the swiftness of their strike. This One wondered if the creatures One had fought were the ones of which the man spoke of.

Midna's voice shook Kiba out of the state she had been in, distantly she wondered what it would be like if she thought like that all the time. It wouldn't be unpleasant. Though she had thought with survival in mind, not with empathy, it wouldn't be all that different from her old self.

"Surprised? This is what happens to people who are not protected from the twilight, turned into spirits, forced to wander the darkness alone" Kiba gagged, the way Midna said it so casually, as if it were normal. She felt a growing irritation for the imp on her back, and wondered what creature could be so heartless.

As if she could hear Kiba's thoughts Midna whispered in her ear "you can stop this, if you do what I say" snarling Kiba lowered down, before launching herself forward. She wanted out of this nightmare, where people turned to spirits, and those who were spared were turned to beasts.

She wondered if maybe that was a gift from the goddesses, that because of the new worlds ferocity, she was given the beastality to survive, what an interesting thought, but even so, why her? Out of all the people who could've been a hero, she was the least qualified.

Later Kiba found herself pulling switches to lower and raise water levels, she faintly wondered if this should feel more tedious, the idea certainly seemed tedious.

"Your certainly demolishing that rat" Midna remarked, Kiba merely glared, she wanted to get even with the creatures after seeing the poor guard reduced to such a state.

When Midna suggested Kiba use her as a target for her leaping she was overjoyed, she took great joy in venting her aggression. Midna just thought she was being a touch over enthusiastic about the savagery.

When Kiba and Midna had it out on the rooftop the strong winds almost blew them off. The birds on top were no help, making terrible honking noises, Midna was swatting at them with her hair. Kiba was hoping the 'Honkers' would be struck by lightning, it was impossible to concentrate.

Finally they reached the highest tower, it had loomed above them in the twilight, the glow of the ethereal light making it surreal. Kiba was thankful for the endless twilight, doing this in the dark would have been nearly impossible. Ears twitching in frustration Kiba continued bounding forward. Spying an open window she leapt through it and into the stairway inside. Growing tired with the constant obstacles in the way she continued moving up, Midna seemed to be getting excited so they must be close to their destination.

Reaching the top Kiba sighed in relief, a door slightly ajar was in front of them. Perfumed smell eye wateringly strong spilled out of the doorway, signalling someone of high station lived within. Trying to breathe without gagging Kiba began to sneak into the room.

 _And done! I know you probably hate me right now but I swear that it's for a good reason that it took so long! Anyway I hope I got most of that "dungeon" right, this section of the game is kinda fuzzy for me ^^ I need to replay twilight princess, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!_

 _Question of the Day: What do you think is Kiba's real name?_


End file.
